yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Red Dragon Archfiend (arquétipo)
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Dragão Vermelho Arquidemônio" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Red Dragon Archfiend", known as "Red Daemon" (レッド・デーモン Reddo Dēmon) in Japan, is an archetype used by Jack Atlas in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime and manga, Fake Jack Atlas, and an alternate dimension Jack Atlas in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime series. The archetype is a sub-archetype of the "Archfiend" archetype, and primarily consists of Jack Atlas' Signer Dragon, "Red Dragon Archfiend", and Duel Dragon, "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend", and their upgraded forms in the anime and manga, respectively. This archetype is the rival to the "Stardust" archetype, used by Jack Atlas' rival, Yusei Fudo. Design " alongside its evolution, "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend"]] In general, every member of this archetype appear as armored demonic dragons with curling horns and spikes all along the body, although the root of their design comes from the painting The Great Red Dragon by William Blake. Estilo De Jogo Compared to the more passive "Stardust Dragon", which specializes in negating card effects and overall defense, the archetype has a more smash mouth strategy, revolving around destruction, Special Summoning Tuner monsters and a dominating field presence. The archetype has tremendous synergy with the "Resonator" archetype, making for a very effective Synchro engine. Skilled players can very quickly Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" and use it as a bridge to the more powerful monsters. Because of its aggressive style, it meshes very well with cards like "Dark Highlander" (for Special Summon locking) "Black Rose Dragon" and its counterpart, "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon" all the while reaping the benefits of Synchro Summoning. This provides a lot of raw muscle for overpowering the opponent and ample opportunity to force them into a corner early on. From there, cards like "Red Nova Dragon" come into play - not only does it gain 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in the player's Graveyard (it will gain at least 1000 ATK just from Synchro Summoning it), but it has the ability to banish itself to negate an opposing monster's attack and return at the end of the next turn, slowing down the opponent's offensive. Fraquezas The archetype has rather lackluster personal defense, requiring the staple toolbox of Traps and Spells to stay alive in a crisis. One who plays the archetype has to be wary of Decks that outpace it. The Deck can be rather easily defeated by anti-Synchro or anti-Dragon archetypes. This makes it especially vulnerable to the "Meklord" and "Buster Blader" archetypes. Cards like "Raigeki", "Mind Control", and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" quickly prove invaluable. Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Assault Beast * Battle Fader * Big Piece Golem * Cyber Dragon * D/D/D Dragon King Pendragon * Kinka-byo / Guiding Light * Level Eater * Magical King Moonstar * Primitive Butterfly * Reborn Tengu * Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode * Red Sprinter * Red Warg * Salvage Warrior * Solar Wind Jammer * The Tricky * Tour Bus To Forbidden Realms * Vice Dragon * Wandering King Wildwind Monstros Reguladores * Chain Resonator * Creation Resonator * Dark Resonator * Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing * Majestic Dragon * Red Resonator * Synkron Resonator * Red Nova * Yokotuner Monstros Sincro * Exploder Dragonwing * Formula Synchron * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend * Majestic Red Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon * Red Rising Dragon * Red Wyvern * Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth * Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Vermillion Dragon Mech * Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend Monstros de Fusão * Sea Monster of Theseus (if running "Instant Fusion") Magias * Magic Planter * One for One * Red Dragon Vase * Resonator Call * Scarlet Security * Silver Wing * Instant Fusion (if running "Sea Monster of Theseus") Armadilhas * Assault Mode Activate * Call of the Haunted * King's Consonance * King's Synchro * Red Carpet * Red Cocoon * Red Screen * Red Supremacy * Reject Reborn * Space Dragster * Synchro Call * Wicked Rebirth Post TDIL Deck Monstros de Efeito * Fire Hand x2 * Ice Hand x2 * Magical King Moonstar x2 * Red Gardna * Red Mirror x2 * Red Sprinter * Red Warg x3 * Vice Dragon x2 Monstros Reguladores * Chain Resonator x2 * Dark Resonator x2 * Mirror Resonator * Red Resonator x3 * Synkron Resonator x3 Monstros Sincro * Chaos King Archfiend * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss x2 * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane x2 * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon * Red Wyvern x2 * Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend Magias * Mystical Space Typhoon x2 * Resonator Call x3 * Soul Charge Armadilhas * King Scarlet x2 * King's Consonance x2 * Red Carpet * Red Cocoon * Shadow Impulse x2 Categoria:Arquétipos